Most computer systems include a memory management module designed to provide sufficient memory resources when requested by processes executing on the system. In many computer systems, the time series data describing memory usage appears random yet still maintains a reasonably stable pattern. However, once memory resources become scarce, the memory management module on the computer system may attempt to reclaim memory from non-essential functions and/or perform tradeoff operations that lower system performance. Often, these actions are temporary and the system eventually returns to a normal memory usage pattern. However, prolonged behavior of this kind may indicate the existence of memory leaks and/or memory fragmentation. Specifically, the memory scarcity may go beyond the capability of memory management module. If this situation persists, a system failure may be imminent.